pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hunter
Nie wiem jak to zacząć... To co mnie spotkało... Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Ciągle będę widział tą zamaskowaną postać, z tak czarnymi oczami jak otchłań do której może wkrótce trafisz. Lecz zacznijmy do podstaw. Moje imię brzmi Piotrek. Mieszkam w Koszalinie. Mam 18 lat i niedawno skończyłem liceum. Maturę zdałem na 80%, dobry wynik nie? Z okazji pomyślnego zdania matur wraz z Bartkiem, Grześkiem, Pawłem, Martyną i Julką postanowiliśmy wyjechać do lasu na kemping na 2-3 dni. Oczywiście moi rodzice się zgodzili, zawszę się zgadzali na takie wyjazdy. Na miejsce dostaliśmy się dzięki uprzejmości mamy Bartka, która nas podwiozła. Po rozłożeniu namiotu i wypakowaniu części rzeczy poczułem się dziwnie. Jak by ktoś mnie obserwował. Pierwsza myśl jaka przeszła mi przez głowę mówiła, że dramatyzuję. Kiedy wyszedłem z obozu po to by załatwić potrzebę fizjologiczną (wysikać się), ciągle widziałem ruchy kątem oka. Lecz na serio przestraszyłem się gdy usłyszałem trzask gałązki. Szybko zapiąłem rozporek i obróciłem się. Zobaczyłem jak coś szybko i bezszelestnie się porusza między drzewami. Szybko pobiegłem to sprawdzić. Nic tam nie było, znalazłem jedynie tą złamaną gałązkę i obok niej szyszkę. - Jakim cudem szyszka mogła złamać gałąź? - pomyślałem. - Nie ważne. Trzeba wracać. Kiedy wracałem zobaczyłem na drzewie pod którym się załatwiałem jakiś symbol. Wyglądał jak kursor myszki od komputera, lecz był odwrócony i bez tego ogonka. Wyglądał na szybko wyrytego. - Kurwa! Kto to zrobił?! - wykrzyczałem przestraszony. Szybko wróciłem do obozu. Przyjaciele od razu zobaczyli że coś jest nie tak. Opowiedziałem im o moim doświadczeniu, nie uwierzyli mi. Chciałem im pokazać lecz śmiali się że to pewnie nic takiego. Woleli gadać o różnych rzeczach. Jak na przykład o wkurzających nauczycielach, lub o nowych samochodach marek Lamborghini, lub Forda. Słuchaliśmy także muzyki i tańczyliśmy. Wieczorem Paweł i Martyna pływali w jeziorze. Ja i reszta siedzieliśmy przy ognisku i opowiadaliśmy dowcipy. Ciągle czułem że ktoś prócz mych przyjaciół mnie obserwuje, lecz tłumiłem to uczucie śmiechem wywołanym kawałami. W nocy ciągle słyszałem czyjeś kroki. Czułem się obserwowany. Lekko odsłoniłem zasłonkę na okienko od namiotu i zobaczyłem jakąś postać. Obserwowała namiot Bartka. Nagle się odwróciła w moją stronę, szybko się położyłem i zacząłem się modlić o to by mnie wtedy nie zobaczył. Praktycznie nie spałem do 3 nad ranem ze strachu. - Słyszeliście coś w nocy - zapytałem się przyjaciół z zaspanym głosem. Ależ wtedy byłem niewyspany. - Nie, a co? - odpowiedziała Julka. - Coś się stało? - Jeśli to kolejne twoje brednie o jakieś postaci to sobie daruj - odpowiedział Paweł. - Ale ja na prawdę coś słyszałem i widziałem! - wykrzyczałem wściekły. - Jak już to mogło to być jakieś zwierzę, przecież jesteśmy w lesie - powiedział Grzesiek. - Jakie, kurwa, zwierzę nosi ubrania i jest dwunożne?! - wykrzyczałem na Grzesia. - To, co widziałem, było człowiekiem. - Może The Rake? - powiedziała Martyna. Lubiła creepypasty. Lecz ja w creepypasty nie wierzę, lub nie wierzyłem. - Lecz The Rake nie nosi ubrań - dopowiedziała po chwili. - Czy ty nie ześwirowałeś? Pyta... - Nie ześwirowałem! - przerwałem Bartkowi. - Niczego nie zmyśliłem! - Chłopaki! Uspokójcie się. Piotrek, musiało ci się przewidzieć - uspokoiła mnie, trzymając za rękę Julka. - Może masz rację - odpowiedziałem. W tym dniu nie było żadnych incydentów. Wieczorem gadaliśmy sobie straszne historie. Oczywiście Martyna opowiadała o tym jak Jeff The Killer, Slenderman i Eyeless Jack zabijają ludzi w lasach, zjadają wnętrzności i "upiększają", jak to określiła Martyna w wypadku Jeffa. Wszystko było pięknie aż do nocy. Tym razem oprócz odgłosów kroków słyszałem rozpruwanie czyjegoś namiotu. Chciałem zareagować, lecz zemdlałem ze strachu. Cały ja. Z przerażeniem odkryliśmy to że ten ktoś porwał Pawła. Martyna była najbardziej przerażona o los Pawła, ponieważ byli parą. - Czyli ty nie kłamałeś... - powiedział Bartek. - Powinniśmy ci uwierzyć. Przepraszam. - Nic nie... - Zamiast przepraszać powinniśmy go znaleźć i złapać porywacza! - wykrzyczał Bartek, przerywając mi. - Podzielimy się na jedno osobowe grupy, dzięki czemu zbadamy większy obszar. - Serio chcesz w pojedynkę... - Tak chcę! Damy przecież radę - powiedział Bartek, znów mi przerywając. - Debil. Pewnie to robi by zaimponować dziewczynom - pomyślałem. - O kurka! Co jeżeli to Ticci Toby, Hoodie, Masky, The Rake, lub jeszcze Eyelees Jack?! - wykrzyczała podekscytowana Martyna. - Przecież oni nie istnieją - pomyślałem. - Lecz jeżeli tak, to który to... - Dość pierdolenia, robota czeka - powiedział Bartek. - Najpierw wymyślasz gówniany plan, żeby następnie używać tekstów z klasycznych polskich filmów - pomyślałem. Krążyłem po okolicy prze dobre 2-3 godziny. Chciałem wracać gdy nagle usłyszałem odgłosy biegu. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i spostrzegłem że biegnie do mnie Martyna cała we krwi. Wleciała na mnie. Złapałem ją. - Uciekaj... Powiedziała konając w mych ramionach. Całe jej ciało było pocięte. Cała twarz była w szramach. W niektórych miejscach na klatce piersiowej można było zobaczyć ślady dźgnięć. Nagle usłyszałem kroki i łamanie się gałązek. Odwróciłem się i moim oczom ukazał się mój najgorszy koszmar. Między drzewami stała zakapturzona, zamaskowana postać. Była cała we krwi. Domyślałem się czyja to krew. Miała ze 160-170 cm wzrostu. Maska była biała, górna część maski miała wcięcie przez które wychodziły włosy które opadały na maskę. Dolna cześć maski była szeroka, a na jej dwóch końcach były stożki zwrócone w dół o 45 stopni. Jego oczy były czarne, wyglądało tak jakby nie miał oczu, tylko czarne oczodoły. Od razu skojarzyło mi się z Eyeless Jack'iem. Maska miała dwie szramy. Jedną na lewym oku, drugą na prawym policzku. Nie wiem czy miał je wynikające z walki z którymś z mych przyjaciół. Miał zieloną bluzę z plamami krwi. Na bluzie był pas z nożami, trzy miał zawieszone na pasie przy klatce piersiowej, jeden zawieszony na pasie z tyłu ramienia. Na rękach miał ostrza. Na prawej ręce ostrze było niezwykle długie. Na lewej ręce były dwa ostrze lecz krótkie. Nosił rękawice na których zamontowane były metalowe pazury. Nosił podarte dżinsy. Buty miały coś w stylu ostrzy jak w korkach, lecz ostrzejsze. - Biegnij - powiedziała postać głosem spokojnym i zimnym przez co wzbudzał przerażenie. - Słucham?! - wykrzyczałem na słowa oprawcy mej przyjaciółki. - Kolejny który nie rozumie co to jest polowanie? Wiesz. Jeden ucieka drugi goni go. Jeden umiera, drugi zabija. Proste nie? Już rozumiesz? Czy jak twój kolega będziesz walczył ze mną? Jak on miał na imię? Bartek, tak? - powiedziała postać z irytacją w głosie. - Skąd znasz jego imię?! - spytałem się przerażony. - Och Piotrek. Śledziłem was od Koszalina aż tutaj. Podsłuchiwałem. Obserwowałem - odpowiedział. - Cholera! - pomyślałem. - Teraz skończmy tą pogawędkę. Zacznijmy polowanie - powiedziawszy, rzucił się na mnie, kierując swe długie ostrze w mój prawy bark. Odskoczyłem i zacząłem uciekać co sił w nogach. Po przebiegnięciu 60 metrów zgubiłem skurwiela z oczu. Po chwili musiałem odpocząć. - Tak szybko się zmęczyłeś. Dopiero zaczynamy - mym oczom ukazał się On. - Jak ty... - Umiem sprawnie poruszać się po lesie i oszczędzać energię - powiedział mój oprawca, po czym rzucił się znów na mnie, tym razem trafił swym ostrzem w mój prawy bark. Bolało jak cholera. kiedy wyciągał ostrze, miałem okazję do kopnięcia go w brzuch. Po kopnięciu go w brzuch moja stopa przez chwilę bolała. Miałem to gdzieś, uciekałem co sił w nogach. W moim krwiobiegu zaczęła płynąć adrenalina. Po przebiegnięciu sporego kawałka zobaczyłem coś co wryło mi się na zawszę w pamięć. Zobaczyłem zmasakrowane ciało Julii. Zatrzymałem się i zacząłem płakać, nie dość ze znamy się od przedszkola to jeszcze ją kochałem i planowałem ją zaprosić po kempingu na kolację. Lecz chwilę przerwał przeszywający ból. Tam gdzie miałem ranę zadaną prze ostrze tego typa były dwa ostrza. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem go. Szybko zarwałem się do ucieczki wyrywając się z jego ostrzy. - Cholera! Boli jak by ktoś operował mnie żywcem! - wykrzyczałem w myślach. Nagle poczułem mocny ból w miejscu gdzie znajduje się nerka. Poczułem jakiś przedmiot. Wiedziałem że to jeden z noży. Odwróciłem się szybko i zobaczyłem jak przebiega między drzewami niczym pantera, niczym drapieżnik. biegłem tak z 10 minut, dotarłem do naszego obozu. Padłem ze zmęczenia. - Jeśli ten psychol mnie chce... Niech mnie zabije tutaj. Przynajmniej dołączę do mych przyjaciół... - pomyślałem. - A to pech. dotarłeś aż tutaj. Jesteś po za terenem mych łowów. Przeżyłeś. W nagrodę możesz się mnie spytać o co chcesz. Lecz nie musisz oczekiwać uzyskania odpowiedzi - powiedział to mój zawiedziony oprawca. Można jednak było wyczuć trochę szacunku w jego głosie. - Czemu to robisz? - spytałem się, domagając się wyjaśnień. - Że co niby robię? - zapytał się. Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał mego pytania. - Czemu na nas polowałeś?! Czemu ich zabiłeś? - zapytałem się gwałtownie. Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko patrzył w niebo. - To chociaż pokaż co masz pod maską. - Jak chcesz.. - powiedział, po czym zdjął kaptur. Wtedy zobaczyłem jakiego kolory miał włosy. Były koloru ciemnobrązowego. Następnie zaczął przesuwać maskę w górę odsłaniając to co ma pod nią. Miał zasłonę na twarz. Zasłaniała jego twarz aż do nosa. Wtedy zobaczyłem jego niebieskie oczy, źrenica była normalnego rozmiaru. - Czyli nie jest psychopatą - pomyślałem. - No cóż. Na moje szczęście nie zobaczysz mej twarzy. Teraz żegnaj. Oddam tobie twych przyjaciół. Teraz idę na dalsze łowy - po powiedzeniu tych słów przez niego, zemdlałem. Obudziłem się dopiero w szpitalu. Nade mną stała Mama i Tata. - Jak się czujesz? - spytała przerażona mama. - Lepiej - odpowiedziałem. - Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał tata. - Jakiś typ. Nie znam jego imienia - odpowiedziałem, patrząc na mój prawy bark, który był cały owinięty. - Mam dobre wieści - powiedział lekarz z wynikami badań. - Twój bark się ładnie i szybko goi jak na te obrażenia. Nerka cudem nie doznała żadnych obrażeń. Można powiedzieć, że jesteś cały Piotrek - powiedział lekarz, patrząc na mój bark. - Jak tu długo leżę? - zapytałem. - Z 3 dni - odpowiedział lekarz. - A kiedy wyjdę? - zapytałem się ponownie. - Za około 2 tygodnie - powiedział lekarz, który z zadowoleniem patrzył na wyniki mych badań. Kiedy tak leżałem na obserwacji słyszałem ciągle jak dowożą zwłoki ludzi zabitych przez tego skurwiela. Wzbudzał przerażenie wśród pracowników. Nie dziwie im się. Też się boję tego faceta. Po 2 tygodniach gdy wyszedłem ze szpitala, policja wezwała mnie na przesłuchanie. Z tego co się dowiedziałem od nich wynika to ze Hunter (tak go nazwała policja, nie wiem czemu angielska nazwa, mam to gdzieś) zabił już z 20 osób. Wszystkich w lesie. Oddali mi także ten nóż co prawie nie pozbawił mnie nerki, tłumacząc że nie ma na nim odcisków palców, więc na nic im się nie przyda. W domu odkryłem to że na moim udzie został wyryty ten sam symbol co ten który widziałem na drzewie. Naznaczył mnie... Teraz jak sobie to przypominam to przechodzą mnie dreszcze po plecach. Wyobrażacie sobie jak to jest wiać przed trzeźwo myślącym kolesiem, który chce na was "zapolować"? Nigdy nie otrząsnę się z tego koszmaru. Do dziś gdy rodzice proponują wyjazd do lasu ja kategorycznie odmawiam. Najgorsze jest to że jebany zabrał moje pieniądze i teraz może sobie kupić jedzenie i picie. Wczoraj na dodatek znalazłem na biurku kartkę z napisem: "Bój się lasu". thumb|158px|Oto wymieniony wyżej nóż.- Kurwa! - pomyślałem. - Ten facet był w mym pokoju! Odkryłem także to, że nóż zniknął. Wraz z rodzicami odkryliśmy ślady wspinaczki po ścianie naszego domu i to ze okno zostało wyważone. Zrobił to po jeden nóż? Czemu... Możliwe że się nigdy nie dowiem. Przepraszam za tak długi tekst, ale mam na dzieję że zrozumieliście co przeżyłem. Jeśli w lesie widzicie podejrzany ruch kątem oka uciekajcie, gdyż to może być on. Teraz żegnam was. Zaraz wyjeżdżam na studia do Warszawy. Będę się trzymał jak najdalej od Huntera. Jeśli moje przeznaczenie mi na to pozwoli. Godzina 16. Jego łowy się rozpoczęły. Powodzenia w ucieczce... ---- Oficjalny theme song postaci: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0 Ciąg dalszy: Hunter - 5 lat później Geneza: Hunter - geneza Kategoria:Opowiadania